The Thirst
by Xevaral
Summary: It's the day after that horrible night that Vicky experienced at the lab. Now, she has found herself changed somehow. Jake is also experiencing some new, and rare feelings toward Vicky. What is going to happen when he takes her home?
1. The Final Night

DISCLAIMER: It wouldn't be smart to sue me. I'm just a senior in high school, so logically I have NO money!  
  
FEEDBACK: I would love it!  
  
ARCHIVE: Sure, would love it. Just let me know first!  
  
Author's Note: Finally, after many hours spent pondering over this idea I have acted upon it. It is quite a bit different from my other Witchblade fic, Nonsense Is A Virtue. This has less humor, I should say. Plus, it is written in story format instead of dialog, as you can see. Well, now on with the reading . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Final Night  
  
Vicky Poe was going over another murder victim, as usual, in the cold forensics lab. She hadn't slept for days and soon felt the tiresome bones ache as she was examining her last subject.  
  
What was going on in this world was a typical question that she has recently been asking herself nowadays. Every day there were at least ten more deaths that she found herself working on. Also, they all seemed to be linked to Sara Pezzini's recent case.  
  
Sara always has the weird ones. A couple of weeks ago she remembered that one of the victims from her past case had a cross in his throat. Now all of them have two punctured holes in their necks. Vicky began to laugh at the thought of what Jake said earlier. "Vampires? Is Dracula on vacation in New York?" She laughed some more at his ridiculous speculation.  
  
"Vampires . . ." Vicky rose from her chair and left the lab. Just one more cup of coffee and she can make it through the night. While walking over to the coffee maker she bumped into Jake Mc Carty, the believer in creatures of the night. "Uhh . . . Jake, sorry."  
  
Jake looked at the tired forensic specialist. He noticed how tired and unusually drawn out she looked. All the times he's seen her before, though he never noticed what an attractive woman she is. Despite that she looks like she's about to kill over at that moment, he couldn't help but admire those big brown eyes that looked up at him. "Vick, what are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Late? What time is it?" Not being able to wait for Jake's response, she grabbed his wrist and looked at the watch. Her eyes began to blur as she tried reading the tiny hands on the watch. "Midnight?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Jake regained his wrist from her grasp, though it was difficult in taking it away from her. Her touch was soft against his masculine hand, sending a rare feeling up his arm. "You need to get some rest. Here, I'll take you home."  
  
Vicky saw that he was motioning toward her coffee to take it away. "No, I have only one more body left to look at. It will only take a couple of minutes."  
  
"You can't drive home like that, though. You're about to fall over." He said, giving her a very concerned look, one that is not normally shared.  
  
"I'll take a cab. Don't worry about it." Vicky walked off, leaving Jake standing alone without a chance to stop her. She was out of breath by the time she got back into the lab. It's been nearly impossible lately for her to do any physical exercise due to her overload of work.  
  
The lights were off; the room was completely dark except for a tiny spot where the moon lit the floor. "That's funny . . . I don't remember turning off the lights."  
  
All of a sudden there was a crashing noise that came from the corner of the room. Vicky tried to walk over to flip on the light switch, but was unsuccessful when an arm pulled her back. It pressed up against her bare collarbone, feeling cold and slimy compared to her smooth skin.  
  
"Vick, I'm leaving. Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Jake yelled from the end of the long hallway that led to the lab.  
  
She felt the free hand of the unearthly creature move to her throat and tighten a strong grasp around it. "Tell him you're fine." The voice was horrible, sounding like some kind of monster from an old "B-style" horror film.  
  
What was she going to do? If she didn't do what it said it would kill her. Though it will probably kill her anyways, she had to admit she was a bit intrigued. What was it? Is it human? Questions wandered her mind, stalling her response to Jake. Finally, she came to her senses and did as it said. "It's okay, Jake. I'm almost through with this body and I'll get a cab."  
  
"I can wait for you to finish if you want me to," his voice was beginning to sound closer to the doors leading to the lab.  
  
"No. No . . . you go ahead and get some rest. I'll be fine." The creature, or whatever it was began to loosen its grip around her neck as both of them heard Jake's voice drift further away as he left. "Wh . . . what are you?" Vicky ran her hands around her released neck. She could feel the coldness from its skin still on her.  
  
"What you will soon become." Slowly, it, the creature, stepped into the moonlight. Vicky stumbled backwards as she saw the deceased man that she was examining earlier appear before her eyes.  
  
"You're . . . you're moving." The shakiness in her voice was easily detected.  
  
"Yes," he replied with an evil grin across his face. "Yes." The man ran his fingers down her neck, admiring how long and full of life it was.  
  
Vicky could feel his body moving closer to hers. She had to get away from him, but how? Her feet was off balanced, her body asleep from lack of rest, there was no way out. He moved closer to her, and she couldn't do anything. Soon she felt his lips brush up against her neck.  
  
"This is what you want, trust me." With rapid movements and great force he dug his fangs into her neck, sucking the warm blood that flowed through her lovely body.  
  
Vicky never felt anything like it before. At first there was pain, but then a feeling of excitement, pleasure. She felt herself pulling his mouth closer, somehow her body going against her minds will. "What is happening to me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hehehe, there it is, the first chapter anyways! More to come and soon, maybe! 


	2. The Beginning

Author's Note: It's been awhile since I have written any ff's. Heck, it's been awhile since I've even been to Fan Fiction.net. I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, to those actually read this . . . hehehe. I've been real busy with work, painting my pictures and other's (we're trying to put together a studio) and getting ready for school to start back up. * Insert Frown *  
  
Anyways, enough about me . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The Beginning  
  
  
  
"Wh . . . what?" Vicky Po found herself lying on the floor of the forensics lab. The sun was shining through the small windows that were across the room from her. As she could see, no one else was there. The room was silent, and unusually damp.  
  
"What's up, Master Woo?"  
  
"Sara?" Vicky lifted herself from the floor. "I could have sworn . . ." She shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she even went as far as pinching herself. "I heard Sara . . . I . . . I know I did."  
  
"Pez, did you get the last e-mail on the police station's dress code? I'm assuming you didn't"  
  
Vicky heard Jake laughing after Danny made quite a good come back. She could hear all of them as if they were right there in the room with her. The room was still empty; no one was there except for her. "You're losing it, Vick." Staying in the room was no longer an option; she had to get out of there. With rapid speed she found herself outside of Sara's, Danny's, and Jake's office. People looked at her strangely. Men were giving her lustful looks, while women gave her worried ones. "What is going on?"  
  
"Yo, Rookie, go get yourself some doughnuts and become a real cop."  
  
Jake began to walk over to the door to go and buy some doughnuts for Sara. It's amazing how she eats so much junk and yet stays in that great of shape. While he opened the door, he saw a familiar figure in the shadow of a corner. "Vick?"  
  
She looked up at Jake, who was dressed in a nice suit and wearing glasses, unlike his usual flannel shirt and jeans. Though the look was different, she had to admit that he was pleasing to the eyes. "Jake . . . why are . . . you dressed?"  
  
As Vicky fell to the floor, Jake rushed to her side. "Vick? Vick?" He tried shaking her into conscious, the task failed. He could only think of one thing to do, "Sara!!!"  
  
Sara took off over to Jake as soon as she heard him call out for her, "What is it, Rookie?" Her breathing stopped as she saw her friend lying on the floor. "What happened?"  
  
"She was standing here, barely uttering out words and all of a sudden she collapsed." Jake remembered the night before, "She's wearing the same clothes that she wore last night."  
  
"She must have worked all night, then." Sara moved to lift her friend up, Jake immediately chimed in. "Let's move her into the lab."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Wh . . . what?" Vicky rose from the hard bed that was underneath her. Her eyes flickered as they adjusted to the bright lights. As they began to calm, she saw Jake sitting beside her in a chair. He looked as if he was asleep, but was undetectable. His head was slightly bent down, and a magazine rested in his hands. "Jake . . ." Vicky reached her fingers out to touch him.  
  
"Vick?" He startled at her cold touch. It felt different from last night's. The moment when she touched him for the first time was forever locked away in his mind. It was warm, caring, and different somehow from other caresses he received in his early years. This time, though, the tips of her fingers were cold, lifeless almost. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I . . . umm . . . yeah . . ." She struggled with her thoughts for a second, "What happened."  
  
"You passed out earlier this morning. You've been asleep for almost six hours." Jake slid his right hand down her left arm, while he used his other to check her forehead. He could feel his body tense as he drew himself closer to her, causing him to blush at the thought. "Well, you don't have a fever or anything. In fact, you're really cold."  
  
Vicky saw the strange look on his face, "I'm okay." She then noticed how close she was to Jake, in which surprisingly aroused her. Looking at him move closer brought something inside of her to a boil. Some kind of abnormal hunger was approaching and she did not know what to do. "Umm . . . Jake . . . I need to go." It was the only thing she could think of to break the tension, which she knew she would later regret.  
  
"Hey, you can't drive home in your condition. Here, let me take you home . . ." He looked down at his watch. "I'm going to be on a break in five minutes."  
  
"No, Jake. I'm fine . . . don't worry . . ." Vicky caught herself before she fell once more. She felt Jake's comforting arms wrap around her waist as he motioned for her to lie back down. His eyes were full of concern, as well as I told you so statements. "Okay, if it isn't too much trouble . . . could you take me home?"  
  
Jake gave her a victory smile and soon helped her up to her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yep, it's been awhile. And OMG, it's that dreadful time again. Yep, you guessed it . . . SEASON FINALE! I need to gather up thoughts for fanfic ideas, and you fellow fanfic writers better get busy because I need some Witchblade Nutrition during off-season! LOL!  
  
Please, remember to give feedback! Feedback is like water to flowers, so feed those writers! 


End file.
